


Mad Science Love Song

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dewees is a champion of matchmaking and cocktails, Gen, M/M, Mad Science, Mutual Pining, Pining, Spencer is a patient friend, Tropes, but very little science is onscreen, unless you count explosions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #15:<br/>Brendon/Frank, Faily Inventors<br/>Gabe/Gerard, Space Adventurers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Science Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Mad science was Brendon’s niche. Frank’s always been more for explosions. They share a lab. Pining ensues.

“Okay, that was pretty cool,” Frank said once the dust settled and the blue-green smoke dissipated enough that he could see Frank beaming beside him. Brendon’s stomach did a little flip-flop and he wasn’t sure if the feeling was leftover fear or Frank looking at him like that.

Who was he kidding? Brendon was over the moon, head over heels, ass over tea kettle in love with this impossible, brilliant, little shit that he’d shared a laboratory with for the last two years. This crush, turned loved somewhere around the third improbable chemical explosion, was starting to get ridiculous. To the point that Brendon was pretty sure his affection could be seen from space, outlined in big bright glowing letters.

“Yeah,” Brendon coughed, swallowed. “Pretty cool.”

Frank’s smile got impossibly wider. Brendon smiled back and hoped his face didn’t show how smitten he found his lab cohabitant. Brendon could feel Spencer rolling his eyes in exasperation at Brendon’s hopelessness. Why did he find pretty people so intimidating even when they were covered in soot and their jeans were more holes than denim and he hadn’t even heard of the band on Frank’s shirt? 

Yeah. Rhetorical questions were not helping. Neither was Frank and his everything, shining even in the dull, smoke-filled room. 

“Let’s go to the bar to celebrate,” Frank suggested hopping up and extending a hand. “Your steam parakeet almost flew for a whole minute this time before it unwound.”

“But then it blew up!” Brendon countered. “Which I don’t understand because it wasn’t even steampowered or had anything that could have made it explode. It’s a self-extinguishing thermite Parakeet that should not have gone poof!”

“Dude! It sparkled when it blew up!” Frank countered. “I’ve only been able to do that with carrots!”

“I still don’t know how you got vegetables explode.” Seriously, that shit was impressive.

“Trade secrets dude,” Frank winked, clapping a hand on Brendon’s shoulder.

****

Frank had gone...somewhere. Brendon lost him within seconds of getting inside. Dewees had the stage. He commanded the pit as he bellowed at them, wearing a midriff-showing sailor outfit topped with a jaunty captain’s hat. Just as Dewees commanded them to dance, Brendon caught sight of Frank crowd-surfing toward the stage.

Brendon made his way to the bar, pulling himself up on a stool and just waiting to be put out of his misery, preferably by some sort of alcohol. Spencer had to notice him eventually. 

“I see we’re still in full pining mode if the general smell of smoke is anything to go by,” Spencer said, sitting a pint next to Brendon’s elbow.

“I’m not pining,” Brendon grumbled. “I’m wearing the fruits of scientific discovery.”

“Yes dear,” Spencer patted Brendon’s head. “Drink up.”

Brendon scowled and took a pointed sip of his beer.

Spencer rolled his eyes. Brendon flipped him off and went back to his beer. 

He’d have to prepare. Frank had gone to the pit to throw himself around. He’d come back all covered in sweat, cheeks flushed, and eyes bright with excitement. Just with his everything and Brendon wanting to kiss the fuck out of him. _He could do this_

The music switched over from live to a mix. _Shit,_ he thought and tried to ready himself, shifted to ease the pressure on his dick. 

“Bden! My favorite steampunk menace!” Dewees called, draping an arm over him. “You aren’t wearing your tophat. This bums me.”

“How could it compete with yours?” Brendon raised an eyebrow and Dewees tipped his hat.

“You couldn’t,” Dewees winked and dropped his hat onto Brendon’s head. “Now this is my Lucky Captain’s Hat. It has helped me, been a lucky charm, on many occasions. Maybe it can give you a little courage.”

“Oh god, did Spencer tell you?” Brendon hissed.

“Sweetie, they can see your heart eyes from two galaxies over.” Dewees gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then leaned in close. “Tell you a not-so-secret?”

“Yeah?” Brendon leaned in.

“He likes you too,” Dewees stage whispered.

“What?” It felt like there was a stone in the bottom of his stomach. This normal evening out had taken a turn for the stressful, no matter how kind and understanding Dewees’ eyes were.

“Frank,” Dewees grinned. “He’s totally in love with you too. Like in a hold-your-hand-and-wants-to-bone you way.” Sage nod, additional shoulder squeeze.

“What?” Brendon may have been reduced to squeaky disbelief. 

“Slow, love-filled boning and making out, Bden.” Dewees made a lewd, but loving gesture. “You know he could have had his own lab six months in, but he’s still there. _With you_. He doesn’t want to leave because he’s in love with you. Just bringing that to your attention, which you’d know if your head wasn’t firmly up your own, very nice, infatuated ass.”

“Whatcha you guys talking about?” Frank said, sliding next to Brendon’s other side and throwing an arm over his shoulders. “Spencer! I’d like a beer.”

“The ways of the heart, Frankie,” Dewees smacked a sloppy kiss to Brendon’s temple. 

“Uh-huh.” Frank looked suspicious, narrowed eyes dangerous.

“The heart wants what the heart wants,” Dewees said, drawing a heart in the air around the two of them. He collected his drink--something bright pink with an umbrella--tipped it at Spencer in appreciation and sauntered off. 

“Yeah,” Frank said, voice low and so full of longing that Brendon thought he’d misheard. 

He took a breath, feeling like maybe he was about to do something disastrous. Something he wouldn’t be taking back. Something he wanted. _To hell with it. No one ever discovered anything worthwhile without doing something terrifying on occasion._

“Yeah?” He asked, hearing the hope in his voice, biting his lip.

“Yeah, so,” Frank cleared his throat, his fingers reaching up to caress Brendon’s cheek. “So, I should have said this a long fucking time ago.”

“Are you about to tell me that you’re into me?” Brendon smirked, couldn’t help it. It was nice when a hypothesis turned out correct.

“Maybe,” Frank hedged, fighting a smile. “If you’re into me.”

“Oh, I’m very into you. I’ve been told my fondness of you can been seen from orbit.” Brendon admitted. Feeling bold, he reached a hand out and cupped Frank’s cheek.

“Well, I thought maybe I was seeing things,” Frank said. “Things I wanted to be there. Projecting, if you will.”

“Dewees kick your ass a little?” 

“Spencer kick yours?” 

“Oh thank fuck, you’re both talking-talking,” Spencer poured a round of shots. “Finally! Here. Drink these. Get a cab and go fuck already. All of your friends will be grateful.”

“Well, we have our orders,” Brendon batted his eyelashes. “If you wanted to try this little experiment.”

“I have a few variables I want to check out,” Frank smiled wryly. “Repeatedly.”

“Great,” Brendon handed Frank a shot and picked up his own in toast. “I think we should get started with this research right away.”

Frank clinked their glasses and downed his shot. Brendon mirrored him. 

“I’ll call us a cab,” Frank dropped a few bills on the bartop. “We can make out on the sidewalk until it shows up.”

“I believe this is a sound basis worth extensive exploration,” Brendon agreed, reaching out and grabbing Frank by the collar. “Starting now.”

“Fucking finally,” Frank tipped his head to the side and kissed deeply, tongue slipping inside Brendon’s mouth. 

The kiss was better than all the kisses that Brendon imagined for the last two years. He had a feeling this would be the greatest experiment he’d ever make.


End file.
